


Mondi Lontanissimi

by Sara_Biga



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Both Lena and Kara Get their Hug, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Introspection, Light Angst, Long-Due Conversation, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Biga/pseuds/Sara_Biga
Summary: Lena tiene stretta Kara nel suo appartamento dopo la fine della Crisi, capendo finalmente tante cose.Un momento e una conversazione che ci meriteremmo da tanto tempo, a tenere a bada l'angst di tempi difficili.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Mondi Lontanissimi

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a una fanart di MissLane, in cui Kara tiene la testa sul petto di Lena seduta sul divano.
> 
> La colonna sonora che vi darà l'atmosfera giusta per la lettura è il brano Watchtower di Lisa Gerrard e David Kuckhermann, dall'album Hiraeth (2018).

La notte è lenta, sospesa. Le luci della città si stendono luminose e fitte sotto di noi come una Via Lattea nel deserto. Altrettanto lontane. Altrettanto eterne in questo attimo sospeso, come galleggiassimo letteralmente anche noi sopra tutto e tutti; come quella volta che mi portasti, di notte, ad ammirare la città da dove puoi vederla solo tu, Kara. Ricordo ancora il calore delle tue braccia, del tuo corpo attorno a me, mentre l’aria fredda ci sferzava con l’odore del mare, a quell’altezza non sporcato da nulla.  
Ma nemmeno il vento può toccarci stanotte, imbozzolate come siamo fra le pareti di vetro di questo appartamento: alto sulla città, alto sul mondo intero come la superbia della mia famiglia - ma anche come la mia solitudine. Siamo alla fine di tutto, stanotte: di ogni litigio, di ogni ferita, di ogni spiegazione; alla fine dei mondi e delle Terre possibili. E stavolta sono io a tenerti fra le braccia.  
Ti stringo più forte per un attimo, su un divano come quello che ci ha già viste tante volte assieme: stringo la lana morbida del tuo maglione fra le dita, la solidità del tuo corpo sotto le braccia; inspiro il profumo familiare dei capelli, tra cui immagino il sentore della distruzione a cui siamo scampate, incredibilmente scampate, mentre tieni la testa e gli occhi chiusi sul mio petto, aggrappandoti a me come se fossi io quella coi superpoteri, come se fossi io a dover fare attenzione per non ferirti senza ritorno. Perché è così. Ed è già stato così.  
Sei vulnerabile quanto me, ragazza d’acciaio. È la cosa più profonda che la mia mente orgogliosa e testarda ha dovuto capire nel corso degli anni. Riuscire a vedere la tua vulnerabilità, al di là di ogni maschera da supereroe, ogni maschera di invincibilità che indossi. Perché a questo servono le maschere, no? I costumi, i nomi fantasiosi. Servono un sogno collettivo di potenza mentre tu, sotto al costume, sotto alla pelle impenetrabile ti nascondi, nelle falde di una doppia identità, così bene da ingannare anche me.  
Nascondi la tua vulnerabilità esattamente come ho fatto io - tu sotto a un mantello e una vita di segreti - io sotto a uno sguardo freddo e un movimento di sopracciglio.

Volevo solo proteggerti, ragazza d’acciaio. La tua purezza, la tua delicatezza. Tutto ciò che volevo era proteggere Kara Danvers come lei aveva protetto me. Era come se mi avessi dato il permesso di proteggere la parte più pura e delicata di me stessa, che una vita intera di umiliazioni e tradimenti mi aveva abituata a nascondere nella scatola più piccola, sepolta più a fondo della mia anima.  
Poi, improvvisamente, era come se Kara non ci fosse più. Come non fosse mai esistita. Come se fosse morta il giorno in cui ho saputo e Supergirl stessa l’avesse uccisa. Come non mi rimanesse più nulla da proteggere se non scatole chiuse di cui non avevo più la chiave.

Quanto ho impiegato a riconoscerti, Kara. Quanto ho impiegato a conoscerti, Kara Zor-El. Ragazza d’acciaio. Ultima figlia di Krypton su questa Terra naufragata. La mia Kara.

Sei solo Kara - la mia Kara - stanotte, dopo che ogni potere alieno ti è stato strappato di dosso, esaurito per il troppo uso e il troppo coraggio e la troppa speranza regalata agli altri, e fra le dita non t’è rimasto che il sacrificio della tua gente da offrire, ancora una volta, a dèi troppo avidi e avari per dare sollievo alla tua stirpe. O alla mia. Legate a filo doppio attraverso gli Universi, sotto slavine di conseguenze, inarrestabili. Ogni potere esausto. Ogni ferita umana. Ogni cuore sincero. 

Sospiri, e il tuo respiro diventa il mio. Alzi lo sguardo su di me, finalmente. Ci sono pagliuzze d’oro sul fondo dei tuoi occhi; pepite finissime sul fondo di un torrente che riflette il cielo; un azzurro che non vacilla, per quanto mobile sia la corrente. La tua anima azzurra mi fissa da una lontananza fatta di tempo bloccato e spazio profondo e mi vede: completamente, senza finzione alcuna. Mi vede esattamente.  
Questa cosa mi spaventa più di quanto non sappia dirti, Kara. E allo stesso tempo mi scalda il cuore come mai nessuno prima.  
Spaventa anche te, lo so, per quanto essere vista così come sei davvero sia la cosa che più credi di desiderare. Ma le insanabili discrepanze fra la tua natura umana e aliena ti lasciano sempre sola, alla fine, a raccogliere cocci e a trovare modi impossibili per rincollarne i pezzi.  
È con una colla di speranza dorata che rimetti sempre tutto assieme, una speranza che raccogli e distilli dal buio della notte, così come i telescopi raccolgono, pazientemente, la luce delle stelle: secchi, pozzi di luce vibrante, i tuoi occhi che cercano fra le cose e incontrano infine i miei.  
“C’è troppo silenzio qui,” dici, come se il silenzio ti aspettasse in agguato dentro all’armadio o sotto al letto, in una collezione di paure lontane.  
“Non ti basta ascoltarmi il cuore?” ti prendo in giro, con un sorriso che ti contagia subito fino agli occhi, e detto fatto mi riappoggi l’orecchio al petto.  
“Kara Zor-El Danvers, stai usando la perdita temporanea del tuo super udito come scusa per…” mi interrompi con una risata che non posso fare a meno di imitare, liberatoria. Rimaniamo una fra le braccia dell’altra; ti sento ridere attraverso il petto e so che ti sto scuotendo abbastanza da renderti impossibile continuare a starmi addosso: ma non riesco a smettere, ed è bellissimo. Quanto mi mancava tutto questo. Ridere assieme. Il lusso della gente ricca sul serio, penso talvolta, soprattutto in quelle sere in cui l’unica mia compagnia è un bicchiere di liquido ambrato in cui conservo sotto spirito i ricordi peggiori.  
“Sai. È strano quando perdo la capacità di sentirti, di sentire il tuo cuore dico, da lontano, attraverso le pareti. Non che stia sempre ad ascoltarti – non sono così stalker! – ma, ecco…” ti accarezzo i capelli, per farti capire che è tutto ok. “È che… mi calma. Anche quando ti batte forte forte il cuore all’improvviso e non riesco a capire perché, e tu stai zitta immobile e non so se raccogliere indizi o chiederti a cosa stai pensando, ma… mi calma. Mi calmi, Lena, e mi manca ascoltare il tuo cuore e se non riesco più a sentirlo ho… bisogno di avvicinarmi e tenerti stretta, così, finché non lo sento di nuovo.”  
Continuo ad accarezzarti i capelli, infilandoti alcune ciocche dietro all’orecchio, che sfioro nel gesto col pollice facendoti rabbrividire. C’è un’agitazione nervosa appena sotto la superficie delle tue parole di cui sto cercando di capire l’origine. Quando riprendi a parlare diventa tutto terribilmente chiaro.  
“Era l’unica cosa che riuscivo a sentire, sai? Nel silenzio della navicella. Immagino che gli ingegneri di Krypton fossero così… orgogliosi di avere costruito un sistema di sopravvivenza silenziosissimo, perfetto – ñdòia, avrebbero detto, elegante. Ma quando mi svegliavo, alla fine di ogni ciclo di sonno, l’unica cosa che, in tutto quel silenzio, mi diceva che ero ancora viva era il battito del mio cuore nelle orecchie.”

Ed è un lampo, per me, come un lampo rosso che mi avvolge la coscienza, un paesaggio emotivo che espande gli orizzonti della mia singola vita per accogliere l’orizzonte perduto della tua, su un pianeta e un tempo che non esistono più ma che improvvisamente sento, attraverso di te, tinto di arancio e nostalgia e paura, un intero mondo, un’intera civiltà con una lunga ricerca di senso della propria esistenza e della propria mortalità che sopravvive in te, Kara, nei tuoi occhi mobili e cristallini, e improvvisamente Krypton non è più solo una parola, non ha più nulla di alieno, è un’ampiezza nel tempo e nello spazio che si dilata in ere e mondi lontanissimi, riassunti in un’unica singolarità che è la tua esistenza, qui, tra le mie braccia. E improvvisamente il mio cuore è colmo. Perfettamente pieno. Oltre ogni sensazione di vuoto. Nessuna mancanza mi tormenta. La mia vita e la tua sono legate in nodi misteriosi lungo lo spaziotempo, in percorsi accidentati e lineari allo stesso tempo. Esiste una topologia, sono sicura, in cui questa linea frammentata è quella di minima distanza. Galleggio in questa sensazione come in un lago di notte, sotto le stelle.  
Finché un’urgenza nuova sale alla superficie in un riflesso, uno specchio mobile che sta per incrinarsi.  
“Scusa,” ti dico. “Scusa per tutto quello che ho sempre detto sugli alieni. Scusami, Kara.”  
Alzi la testa, la sorpresa ben visibile nello sguardo, ma non ti do il tempo di protestare.  
“Ti ho… sempre incolpata di non vedere oltre il mio cognome, ma non è stato il mio cognome a essere così insensibile: sono stata io. Ogni singola volta in cui ho parlato senza pensare, trattando gli alieni come oggetti di cui disporre, di cui decidere la salvezza o meno, l’accoglienza o meno, la visibilità o meno. Non riesco a immaginare come possa esserti sentita, Kara. Mi dispiace tanto. Vantarmi di non avere pregiudizi contro la popolazione aliena solo perché non pianificavo il loro assassinio: che imperdonabile senso di superiorità, di arroganza, di…”  
“Sh, ehi,” mi dici mettendomi un dito sulle labbra, e mi immobilizzo subito, vulnerabile fra le tue mani, sotto il tuo sguardo severo.  
“Alex. Alex ha detto le stesse cose. Forse… forse peggio. Le è bastato dimenticare di essere cresciuta con me e nemmeno un giorno dopo le diceva. Le pensava.” Ti si rompe un po’ la voce, mentre lo dici, e mi sento ancora più a disagio. “Alex, capisci, stiamo parlando di mia sorella Alex! Salterebbe dentro a una stella, per me. È… è solo ignoranza.” La voce ti viene fuori a stento, un po’ strozzata. “Abbiamo tutti bisogno di fiducia, Lena. Tutto questo odio, sospetto, disprezzo che ci portiamo cucito addosso, nonostante tutto quel che di buono ci sforziamo di fare, ogni giorno, a costo della nostra stessa vita… è solo ignoranza. E io – io non ti ho dato occasione di conoscermi davvero, di conoscermi del tutto e io, io ti… e, e mi spiace Lena, mi…” Capisco che sei a un passo dal piangere. E lo sono anch’io.

“No, Kara, spiace a me. Non ti ho mai detto delle notti piene d’ansia trascorse a pensare che quel che avevo con te fosse troppo bello per essere vero. A passare in rassegna ogni singolo motivo che una persona dolce come Kara Danvers potesse avere per manipolarmi, usarmi, mentire; per fingere, ovviamente fingere, di essere così ben disposta nei miei confronti. Ma non ne ho mai trovato uno. Finché non ho saputo la verità e allora tutti i miei demoni sono tornati ad assediarmi; ho creduto a ciascuno di loro con una facilità tale, Kara, da convincermi di essere sempre appartenuta a loro; e che per sempre sarei stata loro, alla fine di ogni illusione. Non ti ho mai dato veramente una possibilità… e ne sono terribilmente costernata!”  
Sento all’improvviso le tue braccia stringermi forte, quasi troppo forte – o forse non abbastanza, perché sento che sto piangendo e stai piangendo anche tu, a giudicare dalle lacrime calde che si mescolano alle mie.  
“C’è così tanto che vorrei dirti, Lena,” mi dici con una voce piccola piccola. “Se – se mi vuoi, se lo vuoi ancora, se…”  
“Sì,” rispondo, prima che tu possa riaggiustare il tiro al ribasso. “Sicuro che sì. Certo che ti voglio.”  
Il tuo sguardo è il più intenso e pieno d’amore con cui sia mai stata guardata e allo stesso tempo non si piega, non si spezza, non si arrende. È fatto di acciaio. Ma morbido, gentile: come te.

La notte è testimone, nel silenzio ovattato sopra la città, dell’ultima figlia degli El e dell’ultima figlia dei Luthor confuse in un abbraccio, che sembra voler far rinascere il destino del mondo dalle sue ceneri da quanto è stretto. E probabilmente è così.


End file.
